familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ivan Vladimirovich Olgierdovich Byelsky (c1380-1446)
}} Ivan Vladimirovich Belsky ( Belorussian Ivan Uladzimirovich Bielsk , died about 1450 ) - the 1st prince of Bela ( 1420 - 1435 Л. ВОЙТОВИЧ КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ (кінець IX — початок XVI ст.): склад, суспільна і політична роль—1435, 1440 - about 1450 ), the prince is the governor of Novgorod ( 1444 - 1445 ) , the second son of the Prince of Kiev , Kopyl and Slutsk, Vladimir Olgerdovich 1 and grandson of the Grand Duke of Lithuania Olgerd Gediminovich . Brothers -Olelko (Alexander) Vladimirovich , Prince of Kiev , and Andrei Vladimirovich, Prince of the Logozh . Biography After the death of Vladimir Olgerdovich , prince of Kopyl and Slutsky , he was succeeded by the eldest son Olelko Vladimirovich 1 . His younger brothers Ivan and Andrew did not receive any inheritance. Ivan Vladimirovich participated in military campaigns of his great uncle, Lithuanian Grand Duke Vytautas Keystutovich (1392-1430) . In 1408 Ivan took part in the campaign of Vitovt on the Ugra against the Grand Duke of Moscow Vasily I Dmitrievich . In 1420, Ivan Vladimirovich received in ownership from Vitovt of the city of Byelaya in the Smolensk region . After that Ivan Vladimirovich began to be called Belsky . In 1430, after the death of Vitovt and the accession to the Lithuanian Grand Duke Svidrigailo Olgerdovich (1430-1432), Prince Ivan Vladimirovich Belsky became an active supporter of the latter. In 1432, he participated in the signing of a peace treaty with the Teutonic Order . In 1432 - 1435, Prince Ivan Vladimirovich Belsky fought alongside his uncle Svidrigailo Olgerdovich against the new Grand Duke of Lithuania Sigismun Keistutovich (1432-1440), supported by the Polish Kingdom. In 1435, Svidrigailo suffered a crushing defeat from the Polish-Lithuanian army Sigismund Keystutovich in the Battle of Vilkomir . Among the numerous Russian-Lithuanian princes and boyars, supporters of Svidrigailo, taken prisoner, was Ivan Vladimirovich Belki . By order of Sigismund Ivan Vladimirovich Belsky was imprisoned, where he spent five years. In 1440, after the assassination of the Grand Duke of Lithuania Sigismund Keistutovich and the accession of Casimir Jagiellon to the throne of Lithuania, Ivan Vladimirovich Belsky was released from prison and received the confiscated Belsk principality . In the summer of 1444, at the invitation of the Novgorodians, the Lithuanian prince Ivan Vladimirovich Belsky came to Novgorod and received the suburbs that formerly belonged to Semyon Olgirdovich and his son Yuri Mstislavsky . In the winter of 1444-1445 Ivan Belsky led a Novgorod army marched on the Livonian possessions for Narov , but because of the equine and, obviously, the lack of commanding talents of the prince[ source not specified 1903 days ] , the campaign ended unsuccessfully. In the summer of 1445 the Novgorodians expelled Prince Ivan Belsky, and he returned to the Grand Duchy of Lithuania . Here he received from the Grand Duke of Lithuania Casimir his inheritance - the city of Belaya. In 1448, Ivan Vladimirovich Belsky captured the city of Rzhev , but the Tver had quickly recovered the city. Ivan Vladimirovich laid the foundation for the princely family of Belsky . Family Ivan V. Byelsky was married from 1422 to Princess Vasilisa Golshanskaya , the daughter of Prince Andrei Ivanovich and Alexandra Dmitrievna Golshanskaya Drutsk. Children: *Ivan Bolshoy , * Ivan Menshoy (Mikhail , * Fyodor , * Roman , Semyon , Anna (the wife of Prince Boleslaw II Cieszynski ) and Anastasia (wife of Ivan Khodkevich ) . Vasilisa's sister was the Polish queen Sophia Golshanska (ca. 1405-1461), from 1422 the fourth wife of the King of Poland Vladislav Jagiello (1386-1434). Notes Category:Married in 1422